


Su Casa

by Aeren



Series: Drabbles (wincest y J²) [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sibling, unbetad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>uno mas :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Su Casa

Para [j2ismyheaven](http://tmblr.co/mrVSz0T0Rf1-8qW7YyQwQSg)

«A pesar de que despertarse a su lado cada día había pasado de ser una sorpresa a algo natural —al fin y al cabo compartir una cama no era nada nuevo para ellos— todavía había momentos en los que abrir los ojos y sentir el calor del cuerpo de su hermano le dejaba sin aliento. Había madrugadas, cuando la luz azulada del amanecer se filtraba con timidez por las cortinas del hotel de turno, en las que se limitaba a quedarse allí, entre los brazos de Sam, su Sammy, que le tenía sujeto como si creyera que iba a escaparse. Eran unos minutos con una cualidad casi perfecta, el mundo parecía algo borroso fácilmente descartable, el mundo era el muslo pesado de Sam cruzado sobre sus piernas, el mundo era notar la respiración pareja tras su oreja, percibir los latidos parejos y regulares contra su espalda, _taptaptap_ recordándole que Sammy estaba allí, sano y salvo, _vivo_. A veces se giraba despacio, procurando no despertarle y le miraba hasta hartarse, buscando en aquel hombre las facciones del niño por el que hubiese dado hasta lo que no tenía. Había madrugadas en las que el hambre y la urgencia le consumían, y dejaba que su boca y sus manos hablasen, recorriendo aquellos caminos de piel dorada y lustrosa, hasta que el sol les encontraba revueltos y sudados, devorándose sin cansancio. Otras, como aquélla, se limitaba a apoyarle la mano sobre el pecho desnudo y tibio, inspirando el aroma a jabón y eso único e irrepetible: su casa, su Sammy. Sólo entonces se permitía, por una vez, sentirse seguro.»


End file.
